


New Hobby

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Kadam Week prompt: where/how did you learn how to do that</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hobby

“Your Mom did not teach you this!” Kurt hung over Adam’s shoulder, fascinated by his newly-revealed talent.

“Not directly, no, but she’s - hold on–” Adam reached out and snatched the object out of the air, “Sorry. She’s the one who took me to see the demonstration in the first place.”

“Do it again,” Kurt urged, bouncing with excitement. Adam complied, delighted by Kurt’s enthusiasm and happy to show off a little. There wasn’t much practical use for something like this, but it was fun and he had spent a long time perfecting his technique.

They watched in silence as it flew an intricate pattern around the room, complete with ricochets off strategically placed objects. Circuit complete, it returned neatly to Adam’s waiting hand.

“Can I?” Kurt took the object with care and studied it, testing it for weight and balance. After a thorough study he returned it with a plea. “Will you teach me?”

“It won’t be easy,” Adam cautioned. “We’ll need somewhere safe to practice.”

“I can partition off part of the loft,” Kurt offered eagerly, With Rachel and Santana gone there was a lot of free space.

“You’ll need to spend time reviewing the videos.”

“Done,” Kurt agreed without hesitation, earning a delighted hug from Adam.

“One last thing,” Adam added, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. “If you’re going to learn to use a chakram like Xena, you have to attend a convention with me.”

“OK,” Kurt agreed, “Can we invite your mom?”

::end::


End file.
